Raden Tidat Jihan
Radin Tidat Jihan is a former member of YOMI, the former disciple of Silcardo Jenazad, the older brother of Radin Tidat Lona, and practitioner of Pencak Silat. Radin is the Crown Prince of Tidat, a fictional country situated on the Indonesia Archipelago. Background Not much of Radin's past is known except that he grew up in a palace and enjoyed a luxurious life. Since he was the prince, the country's people would always let him win, bowing their heads to him either in respect or in fear. Radin tried to be fair but his awareness of this enormous distinction of status led to his current royalist personality. At some point, Sho Kano would attempt to learn Silat from Jenazad. Jenazad however, wanted to see if he was worthy and told his disciple Jihan to fight and try to kill Shou. Shou was able to win his fight with Jihan and Jenazad decided to train him. Personality Coming from royalty, he acts in an aristocratic manner and particularly despises revolutionists. Claiming 99.9% of the world's population are made up of worthless commoners, Radin ranks himself, and surprisingly Miu (the Invincible Superman's granddaughter), to be the 0.1% who will achieve royalty and reign over the commoners. He has a lot of followers who are concerned about his safety but doesn't seem to care about anything other than using them to pull attacks or cause distractions in his fight against Kenichi. He sees Kenichi as a revolutionist who is fighting against his own destiny as a commoner. It is interesting to note that his loyalty to his master and the Satsujinken cause has precedence over his royalty, as Radin plans to kill Miu as a Katsujinken practitioner instead of preserving her as one of the few who will achieve royalty. His loss at the hands of Kenichi seems to have mellowed him out somewhat, as he's seen to be more carring and less arrogant, as he finally acknowledged Kenichi's skills as a fighter and no longer calling him a commoner or a revolutionist. Radin is also immensly prideful, as he refuses the help of outsiders or commoners. It is because of his pride that nearly cost him his life at the hand of his master Jenazad and how he refused help from Kenichi when the latter tried to save his life from the avalanche. His reason is that no matter what, he is a King and does not need any help from anyone. (he was right he climbed out of the Avalanche). He cares very deeply about he's little sister saying that he burdened her with alot of hardships. He care's about his people also, as he stopped them from fighting and stopping Colonel Gaja from shooting himself by slapping the gun out of his hands, with the words "I know your loyalty well you strayed from your path only because I wasn't in the Country. I Forgive You." In an Omake, Radin has also shown himself to be (comically) unable to understand Japanese forms of beauty, among them "wabi", "sabi", and "moe", the last term of which he has Sham investigate. With much difficulty, she comes back to him dressed as a maid with several anime figurines and otaku merchandise, the latter two of which pique Radin's interest. The prince finally asks her as to what the ultimate form of "moe" is, and is met with a miniature of Matsuena's face, startling him to confusion. 'Appearance' Radin is a young handsome dark-skinned man with long wavy black hair tied in the back. He tipically wears the clothes of his country of Tidat that rap over his body like a type of cloth and has a decorative sash raped around his upper body and wears royal jewalry to show off his roalty. When fighting Kenichi, he was seen bare footed. Plot Overview 'Yomi Introduction Arc' Radin is first seen with his face was hidden, talking to Sho about the progress of taking down dojos and saying he challenged 10 dojos. {C After Boris was placed on house arrest, he and Boris talked about Kenichi. Interested in Boris's claim of something different in Kenichi's heart compared to the Yomi members, Radin had one of his servants lure Kenichi and Miu to a hotel that he had booked on the mountains. Kenichi didn't recognize him nor knew who he was until he mentioned his status as a member of Yomi. He thought Kenichi was weak but quickly realized he was wrong and started to fight Kenichi, who decided to run away. After a short chase, Radin manages to catch up to Kenichi and threw in a few minor attacks. Later after Kenichi was trying to escape again, his master Silcardo met up with Radin and told him to kill Kenichi no matter what. He then fought with Kenichi at an abandoned ski lift, overwhelming Kenichi with his techniques, described by Kenichi as feeling like an animal was attacking him. The battle turns against him, however, after Kenichi decided to use Meotude, forcing him to cough blood and become frustrated. Motivated by his belief that such revolutions should be crushed relentlessly, regardless of how dishonorable the acts, Radin ordered one of his servants to throw an knife into Kenichi's shoulder to slow his attacks. He rushes up to attack Kenichi from behind and uses a cloth to strangle Kenichi to death after almost being knocked off the edge of the ski lift. Fiercely proud of his royal status, he feels greatly humiliated when Kenichi (whom he perceives as a commoner) stands on higher grounds and looks down on him and is further infuriated when Niijima throws stones at him and claims that Kenichi's story was more interesting than his. The two fighters rush at each other, ending with Radin grappling Kenichi and throwing him off of the ski lift, where they end up at the foot of a slope. Approaching a semi-conscious Kenichi, Radin attempts a finishing blow. However, he is brought to a halt by his master, Silcardo Jenazad, who grows impatient with Radin's unscrupulous ways, claims that Radin has brought shame to Pencak Silat and is no longer of any use to him, disowns him as his disciple, and calls upon an avalanche to bury the two. When Radin challenged him on the grounds of''' lese majeste,' Jenazad suavely tells Radin that his royal lineage does not matter as his status is far more superior than Radin's, and claims himself to be God. Radin curtly rejects Kenichi's offer to escape with Natsu Tanimoto and throws his opponent onto the snowmobile, remaining standing as he gets buried alive by the snow. He leaves Kenichi with his last words, "No matter how despicable my ways are, including betraying others, exhausting every possible scheme available...I will not stoop so low as to accept the sympathy of my enemies...for I am the King!" 'Miu Rescue Arc Sometime after his defeat would be revealed that he has a younger sister named '''Radin Tidat Lona who wishes to avenge him and take down Jenazad. After Jenazad is killed in the subsequent battle with Hongo, the national military attempts to take command of the country from the royal family by murdering Lona on the grounds that she presents a threat to their cause. Although Sakaki manages to protect her, the army does not stop until Hayato Furinji appears on the scene and announces the return of the king, revealing that Jihan is alive and well. Jihan quickly takes control of the situation by announcing his return, briefly acknowledging Kenichi from their past battle. As his people rejoice, the young monarch proudly declares "Even if I'm forsaken by my master Jenazad-sama, or I'm swallowed in an avalanche, I will survive! Because...I am a King!" Despite his usual bravado, Jihan seems genuinely distraught by his former master's death, declaring that he saw Jenazad as a mentor and father. He then apologizes to his sister for causing so much trouble, but is interrupted be a surprised Kenichi who begins to question how he survived the avalanche. To everyone's surprise, Jihan quickly apologizes for his rudeness towards Kenichi and openly declares that the members of Ryozanpaku are not only friends, but also saviors of his country. He agrees to explain his survival once they return to the palace while quietly telling a soldier to bury Jenazad's body in a private location. Powers and Abilities Radin Jihan's strength is not fully shown in his battle against Kenichi as he had fought bare footed in the snow during a terrible blizzard, reducing his abilities by a certain amount. However, he was still a fairly strong opponent due to his dirty tactics and how he was able to act as if his feet were not freezing in the cold weather. *'Enhanced Speed '- Radin has shown to be considerably fast as he spoke that he can run a 100 meter dash in under 9 seconds (That clearly meant breaking the current 100 meter dash World Record by at least 0.7 seconds). *'Enhanced Strength '- He lifted Kenichi in the air with one arm after being badly injured because of their battle and was able to throw him all the way to Tanimoto's snow bike. *'Enhanced Endurance: '''Through unknown means, Jihan was able to survive the avalanche his master tried to burry him in and save himself despite his wounds from his fight with Kenichi. *'Dirty tactics '- quite skilled in the use of 'Pencak Silat' as he used all his techniques and traits to weaken Kenichi's fighting ability by hitting all his vital spots (including eyes, neck, and even his groin). He said he has 18 styles of shirad but only displayed 2 against Kenichi and claimed a 3rd one was enough to finish him. If he is beaten badly then he will have his men throw weapons at his opponents. 'Techniques' *'Serangan Harimau'- A pouncing style Jihan used against Kenchi. Serangan means attack and harimau means tiger. *'Jurus Combo'''- A combo performed to hit vulnerable areas such as the eyes, groin, etc. 'Battle Log' 'Past Battles' *'vs Sho Kano (lost)' 'Present Battles' *'vs. 10 dojo's (won)' *'vs. Kenichi (lost)' 'Trivia' *Jihan is the first member of YOMI to have been defeated by Kenichi. Category:YOMI Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Characters Category:Tidat Royal Family Category:Expert Category:Sei Category: Male